Frozen wings
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Isaac is known for his intelligence, sporadic behavior and his general cruelty. But a good deal of that is thrown out the window when an old flame of his shows up on his doorstep asking for help with a life threatening problem amongst her kind. Isaac must put the awkwardness aside to help her. No matter how tough the bitterness is.
1. Morning surprise

**It might be too early in for this one, but with writers block, it might be just what I need~**

 **Hope you guys like it~**

* * *

" Dad! Breakfast is ready~! "

" *snort, grumble* wha...? "

The professor lifted his heavy head up from the desk, his world still a bit dark even with his opened eyes. It taking him a minute to realize his latest blueprints, the ones he was working on the nigh before, was stuck to his forehead. Chuckling a tad he pulled it off and placed it on the table.

" O-ok Mary! I'll be there shortly~ "

He called out, licking his hand and running it through his hair. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. That was the third time this week that he's done that... he knew he'd be throwing himself into his work the minute he moved in, but he couldn't help but wonder why he kept falling asleep out here and not on the couch or something. He wasn't doing it on purpose or anything. He just got so into his work, he wasn't even noticing. Perhaps he needed to take some form of break. He was starting to get carried away, even by his standards...

Stretching himself out, wings as well, he started organizing his blueprints. Mildly forgetting what exactly he was working on last night. Chucklingnto realizing it even; who on earth makes plans, blueprints this thought out, then forgets it immediately after a bit of sleep~? Only him he supposed...~ looking it over, he found it was a bit nonsensical. It looked like he was trying to plan out making some new laser guns for his space ship. Why was he making lasers though? Sure his were a bit run down, but they were still in working condition. Maybe he was just that bored last night... he did make rather randomized plans when he was bored.

At last he stood himself up, straightening up his coat a bit before heading for the dining room. Ready to taste his Mary's breakfast. She truly was an amazing cook... she had certainly blossomed since the last he had seen her~

Everyone was already seated there, getting ready to pray. His worst nightmare... he found no need to pray to Flash. He had met the guy... he really wasn't all that. He was just as pompous and arrogant as regular angels. Just as racist as the others. He wasn't worth his time. Besides... he was one of the people who wanted him locked up forever. So frankly, he would be happy to stay as far away from the angels as he could. Praying to him would just lead him right to him. That would be ugly... so instead, he just sat down and waited for the family to finish really. He just wanted to eat already himself...

At last the family finished up and began to eat. Jake was talking happily with his parents about how school was going, and he found he had to just stay silent there. It was only Scare School... not actual school. Truthfully, Isaac found Scare School pointless. Maybe it was helpful for certain creatures that genuinely needed the help, but anyone could be scary if they dug deep enough. It wasn't a legitimate form of education, especially if they messed up the human body. How bad could any one person teach? He often found himself having to bite his tongue too, as he wanted to march in there and demand they teach right. But at the same time he wasn't going to bother. It wasn't his area, and Jack Bannette worked there. He wasn't going to start problems. Jake needed all the educational help he could get really.

He started to day dream as he started to eat. He was wondering what he should do with himself for now. His plans were so randomized, he knew he needed something to do. Like, an adventure. But at the same time he couldn't either because John and Mary were still eyeing him due to the... "Jake shattering" incident. But really! How was he to know Jake would accidentally shatter one of those Diamond brats?! He can't plan for that! No one can! Sure he's super freaking smart, but he wasn't a god! He doesn't know the future or anything like that! The family needed to realize that, and soon, or it'll get old soon.

Just then. The doorbell rang. Isaac, deciding to go get it before anyone else could move really. He just wanted to tell them to leave so he could go right back to his breakfast. Then go to his garage and figure something out. Something he could do, anything really. He was bored out of his skull... upon answering the door, he felt his eyes grow terribly wide to who he saw there. It was a fairy woman... a winter fairy woman, with Snow White hair that was in a mildly boyish cut, a dress made to look like frozen leaves with fur on the edges, and frost made shoes. And while it was true her icy blue eyes and pale skin was a cute touch- it was her wings that made him know immediately who she was.

And why was that? It was simply because her wings were identical to his.

Isaac could feel himself stuttering, watching as the cloud above her, the one he'd made out of magic for her YEARS ago, continued to have snow fall upon her. Staring at the bite mark he'd left on her neck upon their first act of intimacy. She hadn't chanced at all apart from her hair now being short... but why was she here? She had said she never wanted to see him again...

" Isaac... "

The girl spoke, almost seeming uncertain. Isaac, swallowing a bit as she said his name. His cool, uncaring demeanor melting away really. He couldn't help it... this woman, was his first girlfriend. First date...

" ... Frost Flower... "

* * *

 **This might be a good stop for chapter 1. Hope that's ok.**

 **Hope you guys liked this ok...~**


	2. Trouble in paradise

**I think I'm going to have to make a post day schedule. The every day thing might not work for me anymore. Sorry guys. This may or may not even happen though so, don't quote me...**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter~**

* * *

" Frost Flower, what are you doing here? "

Isaac found himself asking as he poured her some water, handing it to her and sitting down beside her on his couch. Since her cloud was creating snow, she couldn't come into the house. It would be hard to clean up and would water damage the carpet. And Isaac didn't want that, as it would greatly upset Mary. And again, he was trying to stay on her good side. Frost Flower didn't seem to mind thankfully. Heck she was very understanding towards it even. She knew how hard snow was to deal with once it got inside a house...~

But yet. As glad as Isaac was to see her, even if stunned and a tad nervous to it... he couldn't help but wonder why she was here. They didn't exactly break up in a good way. It was ugly. She said she never wanted to see him again! And yet here she was now, sitting in his garage. And while he was, again, glad to see her... it was just a bit unusual to him. Those he dated never came back to see him. Or to hang out. Or anything like that! Let alone Frost Flower... the first love. The ugliest break up... the one he'd fallen for the hardest apart from one other... here she was. And the thoughts of why just continuously ran through his head over and over as he waited for her answer.

The girl sighed a tad as she took a drink from her icy water. Lowering it, looking hesitant before she started to speak.

" I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice... but. I came here for help. And I know you can do it. You are the smartest man in the universe after all. "

So she had heard of his new title... this left him with more questions. How did she know about him? How did she know about his title? How did she know where he lived now? This was all so out of the blue... yes hepretty much did that to John and Mary too, but the difference was he was smarter and, Mary was his daughter. She always kept him in the know when it came to location or big changes. Like children. Or being brought back to life...

" How did you manage to find me? "

" ... I um... it wasn't easy. But... I used some magic. A tracking spell. It only worked because I, you know, had a "connection" to you... y-you know. You're old outfit... "

That explained it. They were together before, and she knew him better than anyone else. She probably had no problem finding him in all actualality. She still owned his old fairy outfit... he'd wanted nothing to do with fairies at all after her. He had left his old fairy outfit behind, so he supposed she found it. It wasn't much, just the typical warm fairy leaf look. But regardless. She found him through the fairy outfit. So at least it was only semi creepy... he didn't know why he kept that outfit when she hated him so much...

" I see. "

Isaac hummed, deciding it would be best to simply not question it. It wouldn't be worth it.

" Well then, what did you need? "

" You see... there's been a bad dispute going on between the warm and cold fairies as of late. No one is sure how it started, exactly... but important things are getting destroyed! The warm fairies violated our frozen lake! Writing some very offensive words on our gathering hall! And here they are, trying to say that we blew up their garden, or that we poured snow over their Homes! You know as well as I do that cold fairies can't go to the warm side, and vice versa! "

That was right. The only reason Frost Flower could cross boarders and travel from the fairies world was because of the snow cloud he'd made her. No other fairy would be able to travel like that... how could they be vandalizing the other sides landmark treasures or homes if they couldn't even get close enough? Not only was it forbidden to cross, but crossing would destroy their wings. Colds would wither and snap, like ice melting in the sun. As the warms would freeze and snap under the intense cold they weren't accustomed to. This was a strange case. Isaac could only assume two things. One: there was a pair or group cold and warm fairies setting all this up to pit the sides against each other. Or two: that this wasn't even the work of a fairy. It could be the work of someone on the outside. A demon, a chaos devil sprite, a trickster, Salem the guardian... it was hard to tell. But this case was definitely too odd. Fairies tended to be very peaceful and loving. They didn't tend to resort to such crude violence.

He could easily see why Frost Flower needed help solving this. It was strange, and clearly getting out of hand.

Sighing a bit, Isaac pulled his coat off a bit and having it cover his wings instead. He may have bitten Frost Flower to gain the fairy abilities and wings, but he wasn't born a fairy. And since he was still very much alive, his wings fell into the warm category. They couldn't handle the cold like hers could. This was going to be hard... least he was dressed warm enough for it.

" Alright then. We'd best be going then, while the day is still young. "

The fairy looked a bit taken by how, willing Isaac seemed to this. She didn't even mention the reward yet to him. Or did he just assume that there was a reward...?

" O-okay... great! Then, let's get going! You still remember the way right? "

" Of course... I just need to let Mary know where I'm going. "

Frost Flower nodded to this here, heading outside to wait for him. Isaac sighing and getting to his feet, ready to tell her. Fun... he was already sure Mary didn't want to talk to him much since the Jake incident. And he did suppose he didn't HAVE to tell her anything. But in order to stay in her good side, he should be responsible and talk to her. At least until she calmed down a bit.

Time to tell her he was going on a trip...

* * *

 **A bit shorter than I'd meant... hope it turned out ok at least.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~**


	3. Inner thoughts

**Almost forgot to start this one today. Whoopsies...~**

 **Hope it turns out ok at least~**

* * *

Normally, when Isaac wanted to go somewhere... he would just use his portal gun. It was quick and efficient. But with Frost Flower with him, he figured she wouldnt want to travel that way. She was not one for travel at all... she was making it a tad difficult really. She couldn't fly all the way there, as she had flown here. Cold cloud or not, it would wear on her wings very quickly. Too much wear and tare could break them. And once they break, they can't be healed. Ever. So since she refused to use the portal gun... they were taking the train. A train... so boring. He could be there already if she wasn't so dang stubborn.

But he supposed he only had himself to blame for how stubborn she was...~

So for now they were simply riding the train in silence. Frost Flower didn't want to talk to him, and frankly, he didn't want to talk to her. Again, their relationship hadn't ended well. She dumped him for his "sporadic" nature, and he felt he'd dodged a bullet. She was sweet! One of the nicest people he'd ever met besides his own sister. But she was too nice. She wouldn't be able to handle what he did for fun or for a living. Granted he didn't do all this criminal mischief when they were dating... but that didn't change how much he'd changed since they'd dated. He was far from a nice person. Hell, some people accused him of being the devil. As such, he couldn't be with someone who was too nice like her. She wouldn't approve of his ways, and it would just slow him down in the long run.

Closing his eyes, he began to think about how their relationship was. Since then, he had dated many people. Some girls. Some boys. And a few that were "it's", as in genderless or could possess people and be a boy and girl at the same time. An entity it was. But Frost Flower... while not his first crush... was his first love. First girlfriend. First person he'd been with intimately. So naturally, it was unforgettable.

Before they'd dated... they'd just been friends. He was a fresh creature thing- a Vampire he will say to keep it simple. And she was the first person he'd directly bitten. He'd drank blood before from other humans, but never from the supernatural. He bit her after she offered her blood to him. He'd still been getting used to his hunger, and... he'd collapsed in the cold fairies realm. She found him, and allowed him to bite her for blood. It was so kind... he still couldn't believe she let him do that. Even though he'd told her he wouldn't die if he didn't bite her, she still insisted...

Not long after the bite, he gained some fairy like features. His wings mostly. He learned that day that he could gain people's powers through a drink of blood. Even if it was just a drop. He couldn't believe it still. After all these years, he'd bitten every supernatural being possible. He was basically a god at this point.

But back to his point... she showed him around after that. The cold and warm realm. He couldn't fly in the cold, and she couldn't fly in the heat. It was tough but they'd managed it. He found more drawn to the cold, even if he couldn't fly there. It was calm and quiet, and beautiful... truly. It was incredible. One of his favorite things there was ice skating. According to Frost Flower, he was really good at it too~

The biggest thing he had learned about fairies despite their habitats and magic, was their wings. Supposedly, no two sets of wings were alike. Which is why the fairies all found Isaac so bizarre. His wings were perfectly identical to Frost Flowers. He assumed it was because of the fact he bit her. Her blood, her DNA. It probably made his wings look just like hers. He didn't know what it could mean, them being identical. All he did know what that they got zapped a tad if they pressed against Frost Flowers. If they lined up. They never tested it to see what happens if they STAYED lined up... but he didn't care. It wasn't important.

The way the relationship ended... was so hard though. She learned a bit more about him... things he didn't want known. And granted he hadn't done as MANY bad things back then as he did now. But some of them were still prett nasty. He had blown up government property to get his hands on the evidence locker. He helped demons- Storm Evans. And even though it was just out of good intent to help Storm, she didn't like that he had helped a demon of any kind. And one thing she hated most... was how many times he had killed people. It wasn't all out of maliciousness or for the heck of it- some of it was self defense! But she hated killing... she wanted nothing more to do with him after learning more about him.

But he didn't care much now. Sure it hurt like hell back in the day, but he had grown a lot since then. And now... he truly didn't care. He had dated people more his type since her. If she had stayed... he did fear she'd have gotten killed or hurt... she was too nice and sweet for the life he lived. She wouldn't be able to keep up with him. And that was fine. Frankly... he liked to think he could do better than her. She had her own little faults too... too nice for one. Too soft spoken for her own good. She didn't like taking risks... and... oh hell, she had a weird laugh...?

Ok. There wasn't really much wrong with her. He was just still a tad bitter she'd dumped him at all. But it didn't matter in the end. She was too nice! And that would just slow him down in the end. No one would be an,e to tell him what to do anymore. He would do what he wanted, when he wanted!

Sighing a bit he looked down at his phone, realizing it had only been one hour. There was still three left to go, and then there was still another hour of walking. What a pain... she better have some pretty great reward for all this effort...

* * *

 **Exposition chapter. Hope this is ok. I thought it might be nice to peer into Isaacs mind.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~**


	4. Four seasons

**Started very late today due to work. Oh well I suppose. It happens to the best of us...~**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

At last they were practically there. After a few hours long train ride and a few hours long walk they were almost there. The worst part wasn't even the way there. The worst part was the fact that it was silent the whole time. Frost Flower wasn't talking to him and he really wasn't talking to her. He had nothing to say to her. Him coming over here with her was the favor. Anything other than that was purely him being nice...

Looking up, he was amazed by the sheer number of people awaiting their arrival. Crowds of warm and cold fairies, it making Isaac a tad nervous. He hated people... crowds of people were worse. But seriously... it had to be serious if there were this many Fairies up and about... this was going to be a doozy without question... Frost Flower seemed uneasy around the other fairies too. No doubt worried about how this would go. How Isaac would take to all their explainations. How he would handle the situation. And frankly... even he would admit she had a right to be worried. He would be aggressive if she wasn't here... he was just a naturally vicious person really.

The fairies all swarmed them as soon as they were by the border between the warm and cold lands. Everyone talking hurriedly at him, Isaac already feeling really overwhelmed by it. No wonder Frost Flower needed help solving this... everyone talked more than listened. Not to mention Frost Flower was a cold fairy, so no one would listen to her regardless. He was the third party. The one that didn't benefit by lying. He was basically just the judge between them. He would decide their fates... fun, and still not fun really. He could choose what happened to them, but Frost Flower would know if he was lying or just trying to get it over with. So he would have to take this seriously. Even if it was already more trouble than it was worth...

At last, he raised his hand. Shouting out to them.

" Alright! Everyone, shut the hell up! "

The fairies all naturally jolted to such a harsh tone of voice, shutting up immediately. No doubt they weren't used to harsh voices like his... it made him want to laugh really. Knowing he could basically control them all with the tone of his voice~ at least yelling at them all would be fun. Even Frost Flower couldn't take that level of fun away from him~

" Now. I want the leaders of each season to come up to me and make their case. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Come here. "

Naturally. All four came up beside him. Spring and Summer were females, the Summer one with crimson hair with short shorts, and a crop top. Wings a more fierce shape. The Spring one was tall with a more modest outfit; a long glittering golden grass with a set of glittering wings to match. Fall and Winter were males, the Fall one looking a tad nerdy with faded brown leaves for pants and a jacket, with thin pointed wings. As Winter was decked in frosty white leaves and white feathers, wings much thicker, almost like Isaacs minus the pattern of course. So these were the leaders. None of them were super note worthy. Time to grill them for answers.

" Alright. One at a time you four. What's been going on? Spring. You first. "

The Spring leader came over to him to this. Saying calmly soft.

" You see Professor Isaac. As of late... the cold fairies have been harming our land. Sending their snowy owls after our bugs, and dumping mounds of snow on our homes or flowers. It's making our work extremely difficult and near impossible. All we ask is that they stop their cruel actions, apologize, and help us fix our harmed land. Thank you. "

Alright. So all of that alone wasn't unreasonable. She just wanted an apology and for them to fix their harmed land. It was truly expected, reasonable even. Frankly, if they were in the right, that should be all they received really. Fairies didn't exactly have much to give.

" Summer. You're next. "

The woman marched her way forward, crossing her arms and shifting on her hips really. Getting out rather firmly.

" The cold fairies have been destroying our property as well. They've been sending storms at our farm lands, having their birds destroy out crops! And their snow makes it impossible to grow anything! They need to be stopped as soon as-! "

" Ok ok. You're done. "

Isaac cut her off, realizing she just wanted to win. She just wanted the cold fairies to be wrong and miserable. And he wasn't into her increasing yelling there. Again, if it weren't for Frost Flower, he wouldn't care at all. She was the snot of the group, only in it to be right. He didn't want to hear more from her than he had to.

" Fall. Come, you're up. "

The Fall one came forward, looking uneasy around Isaac. A coward he seemed.

" Professor. The cold fairies have been going after our research facilities and destroying our notes, as well our supplies. We can't build new machines when they keep destroying our building supplies. I want them to be stopped and, to replace all they have broken. "

Also not unreasonable. Repercussions and repent. To stop and fix what was broken. Not unreasonable or overkill. Though. Isaac did wonder why the cold fairies seemed to be the biggest bad guys in all their cases. It was so unusual... cold fairies were typically the most gentle due to the fact they can't leave their land half the time. Not if they were Frost Flower, with her snow cloud for travel.

" Alright. And now, Winter. "

The broad man came forward, a type of march it was. Speaking firmly and coolly to Isaac.

" Sir. These are all lies against us. We cannot even cross the boarder to do such damage, and our owls are very passive. In fact... the warm fairies aren't the only ines suffering. They have been burning out trees, vandalizing our dust tree. Writing very vulgar words near our schools! We need this to stop immediately. We work in the cold, and cannot afford fix such brutality against us. We wish for an apology, and for them to help fix what they've destroyed. "

So they either widely thought the cold faction was at fault, and the cold felt they were at fault. Just as Frost Flower said. Yet as Winter finished, the four seasons started yelling at each other. All mad for words, calling each other liars and other profane words. Yet it did give Isaac some time to think. Each one thought the other was at fault... the chances of this being an accidental feud were starting to look more and more possible. But something wasn't sitting right within him so... he certainly couldn't leave here anytime soon. He needed to figure this out properly, and find the true criminal.

This case might be more his thing than he had originally thought...~

* * *

 **I think I did good in this one. Please, tell me what you guys think too~!**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


	5. Clues

**Once more a late start. And I had all day to work on this too. Goodness me, I'm a slacker~**

 **Hope you enjoy though...~**

* * *

So all four sides thought the other was at fault... he wasn't sure what to think about it all, and Frost Flower was already up in his business asking who he thought was right or wrong. This case was going to be tough...

There were facts. Fact: Things were getting damaged and a great deal of it looked like it was done by the cold fairies. But they couldn't cross the border or their wings would break, so only the snowy owl but sounded realistic. Fact: The warm fairies wanted more than the cold fairies did. Fact: the cold fairies were also victims too as things were getting damaged on their side too. Fire and the like! But they also couldn't cross the border or their wings would break, and they dont have owls like the cold ones did. And that's where Isaac kept getting stumped. They clearly weren't lying about their reasons, it was clear there. But they had no real way of doing the damages the other side was talking about. Not without losing their wings. So who was behind all this? Was it just inside fairy doing all this?

This was definitely a case that needed outside help. He was glad he here now... they really did need an outside witness.

So having heard the cases from them, he decided to look around. Demanding that the fairies leave him be as he needed to see the damage for himself. He needed to know what he was dealing with without anyone hovering over him. If they followed him to the crime scenes... they'd just shove their own thoughts into his head. He'd never solve this if they did that really. He just needed to figure this out in his own. Surely this case couldn't be too complicated. Not how they'd making it sound like it is at least. Everything has a logical explaination behind it. This little dispute couldn't be any exception.

Looking around the warm seasons first, he found they hadn't been lying at all. Their crops were ruined. Their flowers were wilted or covered in snow. And multiple homes were absolutely buried in snow. So they were at least being truthful, even if too harsh about how they explained it. Or how they said they wanted the cold fairies to pay up for it. Coming over to the snow, feeling it a bit... it was indeed ice cold. So it couldn't possibly be fake. Could the cold fairies be the culprits? If so, how did they possibly manage to get the snow across the border without damaging their wings?

Moving the snow around a bit... he was surprised to find a strange, pink feather within the snow. Pink and well groomed... from a bird felt likely but, also didn't due to his clean it was. So where did it come from...? He'd have to analyze it in his own time later...

Putting it into his jacket pocket, he began heading to the cold season. Ready to see the fire or burnt building in such a cold spot. Flinching as he crossed the border, shivering to the cold. He should be much more used to it than he was but, it did still catch him off guard. Looking around, for the cold fairies homes really... he soon found it in the town center. Indeed, the cold ones were telling the truth. Their homes were burnt up and decaying, a few still a tad on fire even. And no owl could cause this kind of destruction. But he also knew the warm fairies couldn't cross the border too so, he was against a wall. He didn't know what to think here really.

Both sides were honest. Both their homes were getting destroyed. But their was still the matter of their wings...

Walking up to the rubble, he started to dig through it to see if he could find any clues as to who did this. And soon, he found a clue on the outside of the burnt up building, under a wooden beam. A pink feather. A pink feather, that looked exactly like the one he found in the snow back in the warm fairies side. Pink feathers... this was just too direct to be a coincidence. Pink feathers in both locations... it couldn't be an animal. And now it was know that it clearly was no fairy.

Something fishy was going on... he'd have to keep a good eye on the fairies for a bit. And he was going to have to test the feathers. See what they belong to before informing the fairies of the discovery. This... it already felt like he was close to solving the mystery. It as easy, just as he expected.

Heh... smartest man in the universe. Such a title he loved so dearly...~ he loved being as smart as he was~

* * *

 **Short. Sorry guys. I just needed a nice segway to the next chapter.**

 **Hope this turned out ok...~**


	6. Chemistry

**Not sure what to say this time. But oh well. The authors notes get boring from time to time~**

 **Hope you guys like the chapter~**

* * *

Isaac jumped just a bit to hearing knocking on the door, turning and wondering who the heck could be bothering him now. He had specifically asked that none of the fairies bothered him whilst he was testing the pink feathers. He wanted to find out what being they came from, but it was a bit hard to do if he kept being pulled from it. Looks like none of the fairies seemed to understand that there... he could ignore it. But who ever was knocking clearly knew he was here, and would keep knocking. Like the annoying pests that they were... so he supposed he could call out for now. It's not like he would get up for this annoying fairy really. He needed to keep looking at the screen to see the species the feathers came from...

So he simply hollered for whoever it was to come in. Not bothering to look and see who came in. Whoever it was was no doubt just here to see how he was doing. Shocker shocker... maybe if he refused to give them much or any attention they'd take the hint and leave.

The fairy was soon standing beside him, Isaac easily able to feel the air beside them getting colder. Easily he knew it was Frost Flower. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. This was the girl that brought him here after all. No doubt she wanted all the details about his process or what he was coming up with. Nosey, was the best way to put it. But he supposed it made sense too. She wanted the fighting to stop after all. Of course she'd want to know how he's doing. He didn't really want to tear away from his work here, as he felt close to discovering where the feathers came from... but she'd just stand there and bother him until he talked to her... he had no choice but to pay attention.

" Isaac. How's it going so far? "

Isaac had to fight off the urge to sigh to this really. He hated being bothered while he was working...

" It's going fine. I found pink feathers so... there's a strong chance there's someone setting all this up for the fairies. "

" Uh- seriously?! Someone is setting us up?! "

" Loud... "

Isaac said lowly, glaring a tad to her loud voice. Frost Flower grumbling to his annoyed look, saying lowly.

" Geez. Aren't you charming... "

" Oh I'm sorry. You dragged me away from my house to solve something I wouldn't give a flying f*** about normally. Forgive me, if I'm just a bit less than charming through it... "

He knew this would probably press a raw nerve really. But he didn't care much, as he meant what he said, and he felt no guilt. No remorse. He shouldn't have to feel bad for his feelings. He came here with the sole desire to help her, so the least she could do was be chill about his personality and quirks. Needless to say, based on that pissed off expression she was giving him... she was anything BUT understanding.

" I didn't force you to come here Isaac! If you hate me that much, then why didn't you just say no?! "

" For the same reason you sought me out despite the fact YOU hate me! "

Isaac at last snapped out, glaring at her heatedly. Looking her directly in the eyes...

" Because we clearly still care enough about each other to seek the other out and help when they're in need! You knew I wouldn't say no to you, and I said yes because despite how things ended, the time I spent with you was some of the happiest in my life! Yes, I don't really like you due to how harshly you ditched me, but I still do like you for the nice times we had! Basically... neither of us know just HOW we feel about each other, so we call it hate to keep it easy on ourselves! "

Panting... Isaac fell silent, simply looking up at the speechless cold fairy. He could easily see he'd gotten things spot on, and she was able to see his point now as well. She knew he was right, and that she couldn't argue it. She had no response. No witty comment. And seeing this, made his accidental emotional speech all the more worth it...

Hed meant every word. Despite how things had ended... there was just too many good memories between them to leave him hating her. She let him bite her. She taught him how to use his wings. She brought him ice skating, and introduced him to her friends. She was the first person he had been in any form of relationship with, and the one he'd lost his innocence with... saying that he didn't care about her at all was bull s***. As was her saying she didn't care about him. He could see in her eyes that she still cared about him too... it seemed like she wanted to hate him due to what he does for a living nowadays. But still... he could see it. She didn't hate him. Not really... she still cared for him too...

Slowly... she took a seat next to him on the bench. He could hear her heart pounding as her face turned bright red...

" ... so... what do we do now...? "

She asked weakly, looking up to him. With those beautiful blue eyes of hers... she was willing. He could see it. That was the look of desire...

While it was true that he wanted her like there was no tomorrow... he knew they wouldn't get back together. No. As much as they did miss the other, they were both still smart enough to know that a relationship between them wouldn't last, or work out given the distance. They had grown too different, too distant. This... this would surely just be a one-night stand. And while Isaac did worry she might regret this later... he found he couldn't fight off his own desire either. It had been a while since he'd slept with anyone, and, he rather missed it... Despite his head telling him no, that this wasn't a good idea... his body acted to its own accord. Simply bringing her in for a fiery kiss. And to her not refusing or resisting... she was brought into his arms. Hell, she was grabbing at his hair. This all being a sign it had been a while for her too...~

She wanted this just as badly as he did...~

* * *

 **I'm not writing out what they're doing, but hopefully I addressed it to the point you all can understand precisely what's going on.**

 **Hope the chapter was alright. I'm kind of proud of it...~**


	7. The culprit

**Started soooo late today. Darn it...~**

 **Hope this chapter goes ok. It'll probably be short~**

* * *

Isaac smiled as Frost Flower was, naturally, out like a light. He really took it out of her...~ no doubt it had been quite a long time since she had been intimate with anyone...~

Stretching himself out, he got out of bed and began to put his clothes back on. Though, he did have to remove his coat to put his shirt back on. Yes, he'd left the coat on. With the snow landing on him AND Frost Flower, he couldnt risk the snow landing on his wings and freezing them. So yeah it was a tad unusual, but better to be safe than sorry. Besides. Frost Flower certainly wasn't complaining...~

He would admit. That was actually... really nice and fun...~ it had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone. He'd have to make a point to do so more often really. But for now... it was over. And he needed to get back to work on this case. Covering the fairy girl up, making sure nothing on her was revealing to the world, he smiled to her sleeping face. Before heading back over to his desk and sitting down. He didn't feel like working anymore really... not after that. But he gave her his word and... he was technically close to cracking who was behind all this. He couldn't stop now, even if he wanted to...

... heheh. Technically... after what he just did... all he wanted to do was sleep... but oh well. He could work through it...~

Looking back at his computer screen, he noticed it had kept going since he had last left it. Thank goodness he didn't have to start all over...~ Based on the data that had been collected, it seemed that the computer was indecisive about the feathers origins as well. It had determined that the feather either belonged to an angel, or a demon. But how could that be? The angel seemed more likely due to their wings being feathery. How did demon come to be an option? Demons didn't have feather... was his computer broken?

No no. Don't assume the computer was wrong. Maybe there was something he wasn't considering. Angel or a demon... what if it was both? What if it was an angel demon hybrid? Sure they were extremely, exTREMELY rare... but they weren't impossible either. Perhaps that's why his computer was indecisive. It wasn't made to figure out hybrid beings. That had to be why both options came up... Looking at the feathers again, he found that they definitely looked like angel feathers. But being pink in color... perhaps that was the indication that they were part demon. It would make sense. Angels didn't tend to have pink feathers. An angel demon...

So he was right. Someone was setting the fairies up...

But why was the question now. Who out there had anything to gain from watching fairies fight? Because if it was just for the sake of being malicious then... it would be harder to fix. If they had a reason then they could just give them what they wanted and they'd leave. But if it was just for mayhem it would be tougher... and Isaac didn't feel like fighting. He would whoop their a**! But he just fight like exerting his powers. It exhausted him... he tended to release too much energy and it would leave him out cold. He didn't like using his powers in large doses. Not to mention this kind of threat probably didn't even require such brutality.

Now that he knew what was going on, he could tell Frost Flower as soon as she woke up. His biggest job was complete. He could leave if he wanted after he told her about his discovery. The fairies could get rid of the angel demon on their own. Sure they were strong, but it wasn't his fight. It really wasn't. He could technically go at any time now...

... Although...

 _' F*** '_ Isaac mentally cursed, trying not to say it out loud. _' I can't leave them now... they can't win against an angel demon... '_ He wanted to leave. He really did. But deep down he DID know the fairies weren't strong enough to fight off such a powerful hybrid... the fairies weren't very strong. Their magic was small and nature based. His was more limitless. The hybrids was chaotic and no doubt powerful. Especially with all the trouble it's been causing as of late. Pinning such peaceful beings against each other... despicable.

He had no choice. He had to stay until the thing was dealt with. What a pain...

* * *

 **Yeah short. Sorry everyone. Hope the chapter was ok at least...**


	8. The search

**I'm late... holy crap I didn't work on this for so long tonight. Sorry guys...**

 **Nothing else...**

* * *

Isaac decided he wanted to find this angel demon before bringing it up to the fairies. His chain of thought was that if he told the fairies about it whilst it was still around they would panick. They couldn't fight a being like that, not on their own. So maybe if he could get rid of the parasite before they knew about it it would make them feel better. Make them a bit less afraid that the thing that had been plaguing them, a being so powerful, was taken care of and they didn't have to even do anything. Surely. Him finding it and fighting it would be the best for them.

He meant... he'd have to find it on his own anyway. So it was technically his decision how he chose to do so.

Based on the data he got from the feathers... he could pin point the general location the demon angel was by following the source. His hand held computer was able to track where the feathers came from due to the DNA that was gained from testing them. It was hard to explain simply. The DNA he found in the feathers was in his computer. And it was able to locate where a similar DNA force or energy was coming from thanks to it. It would sound ridiculous to others, but people did it all the time in reality. Not in the same sense he did he guessed, but it was still something that wasn't uncommon.

Based on where his computer was telling him, it was right in the very center of all four seasons. At all four seasons... there was a single giant tree, that had all four seasons shades in it. Very rare that would be to tourists really. So maybe that's why this beast chose it as it's hiding place. No fairy would expect such a being to be in such a well known spot.

Isaac was going to be frank right now... he had some ideas on what this being was. A boy, tall and built as demons or angels were, purple in texture with pink feathers in demonic boned wings. Probably with piercing red eyes too. It sounded right there... and fitting given all the damage it was really causing. The only thing that was eluding him was a motive. Why was this being causing such chaos and mayhem amongst such peaceful beings like fairies? It made absolutely no sense to him. If he were to do anything this harsh or destructive he'd at LEAST have a reason behind it. Doing it for the heck of it was unpresidented in his eyes.

Shaking his head he simply continued to the tree, walking really. He supposed he could change his fairy wings to angel, demon or hell, even bat wings at any time to get there faster. But he did like his fairy wings... and changing form for any reason was a bit of a hassle. It took too long, and it felt weird. He tried to avoid changing up his appearance if he could ever help it. Sure at times it changed on his own, but things like his wings could stay with pure desire. He kept his due to uniqueness and due to them being rare. And a momento...~

Sighing, he found he at last reached the tree. And even now without the machine, he could feel the angel demons mixed up aura radiating from high in the trees branches. So it was here after all. Time to find out exaftly what it was up to. And beat its a** out of here once and for all.

Instead of flying, he began to climb the tree. Wondering how well he'd managed to retain his natural ability to climb. Something he used to be good st before he got his powers. And he was also trying to stay quiet. The being in question didn't seem to be aware he was nearby... maybe it was because his randomized aura hid him well. He meant... his brainwaves would give him away. But only the aliens way out there could find his brain waves. And he knew he didn't have to worry about them finding him right now due to there being a good number of dumb fairies in these parts...

At last... he could see an opening in the tree. Hurriedly climbing into it and starting to look around for the demon angel. Not at all surprised by the amount of space within the tree, given how large it was on the outside really. The entity was here... he could feel it. It was watching him...

Looking back and forth, behind him and above him... to his right. There was a set of piercing neon yellow eyes looking at him. Isaac pulling back and shooting his arm out. Hand, radiating a bright light! Revealing the culprit to him. The demon angel. The purple... demon angel... woman.

A woman? Purple, slender, not too tall... d***. His guess wasn't even close...

* * *

 **Sorry for the lame stop there guys. I was hoping to end on a funny note at the end. I don't think I managed it...** **Man. Two short chapters in a row... heh. New record...~**

 **Hope it was ok at least.**


	9. The alpha nark

**Getting this started much earlier. Maybe that'll help me not be too lazy later. X'D**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~!**

* * *

This being... what on earth? Who was she? Her skin was a Violet shade whilst her eyes were a piercing neon yellow, the sclera being a bright blue and light purple eye shadow. She wore a purple shirt with sleeves just past her elbow, and two gold bracelets. She had deep blue jeans that clung to her body and a brown belt with a light brown clip, and black shoes. Her wings were large and demonic with silver spikes at the edge of them, yet filled with pink feathers inside. Her tail was light purple and shaped like a spade at the end, as her light purple horns curved inwards. She had short, fluffy brown hair as well, which seeemd to suit her well.

She... her aura was so strong. Was it possible that she was the ALPHA demon angel?!

This girl was grinning at him, arms crossing and looking rather proud even. Like she had been waiting for him to catch up to her. Like she even... planned on him being here. Was she smart enough to have planned this? Could it be possible she planned it...?

" So. Glad you finally caught up with me, professor. "

The girl said gently playful, grinning even. So smug... he wanted to smack it right off her face.

" Took you long enough. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Christine. But you may refer to me as Chris. As I'm sure you've already figured out... I am the very first demon angel created. The alpha. And as I'm sure you've also already figured out... this was a trap for you. "

" Yeah yeah. Of course I figured it out. What do you want? "

Isaac hissed out lowly, crossing his arms. Not really caring to her the villain monologging like this. He didn't care to hear it... and this Chris seemed rather annoyed to hearing this. Crossing her arms and hissing out.

" Jerk... now I know I made the right choice. You see... I work with the Galactic Federation, and you're by far the biggest wanted criminal. You're wanted on many accounts of terrorism, murder, thievery, breaking in entry, messing with our biggest threat- the DIAMONIANS- and I swore that I would bring you in. "

" Oh so, you're an intergalactic nark. Great. "

Isaac said with a roll of his eyes.

" And so you lured me here by disrupting my first girlfriends home land and life, knowing I'd show up without my Jake so I could defend her and her land. "

" Smartest man in the universe clearly wasn't a self given title was it~? "

Chris said sassy like, smirking and raising her eyes.

" You're spot on. But trust me when I say... digging any information on you up with a pain in the a**. You are a hard guy to track or dig up dirt on. I commend you for that. But now it's over. I'm ok going to take you out once and for all...~ "

 _' This b***h... '_ Isaac thought out, chuckling to himself really. Grinning, face taking a darker turn. _' She actually thinks she has a chance to win against me...~ '_ He would gladly say that he could easily annihilate anyone who stood in his way. He wasn't just brains... he was strength as well. He was every supernatural being known in exsistance! The powers he had were completely limitless! No one could ever stand against him! Especially no intergalactic NARK from the Galactic Federation! A woman who had the utter nerve to rope Frost Flower into her little game as well... destroying her world, her way of life. Her friends and their homes... if this Chris wanted to harm people, he wouldn't care less. But he would be D***ED if he would let her continue to harm everyone. She would pay for what she was doing...

" Hoooo you b***h... you dumb dumb dumb dumb- B***H... hahah... "

Isaac laughed half heartedly, grinning widely really. Confusing Chris without doubt.

" You underestimate me... you do realize there's a reason no body has caught me before, right? It's not just because I'm unlordly smart... but. I'm every creature imagineable. Which means I have their powers too~ "

Before Chris could say anything else... Isaac rushed forward at a blinding speed, SLAMMING his fist STRAIGHT THROUGH HER! Sending her flying back into the wall of the tree, making her head slam against the wall. Knocking her out cold within seconds. Isaac chuckling; too easy. That b***h didn't even put up a fight... some alpha. Sure he got the drop on her, but that was no excuse. An alpha should be able to with stand hits like that better. She most like didn't have much experience fighting...~ Smirking, he soon summoned some magic, making roots grow from the inside of the tree and through the girls middle, trapping her there. She would starve here...~

After some time, he simply climbed his way back out of the tree and began to head for Frost Flowers house. Ready to tell her that Chris was behind all this... and that she was done for. She wouldn't be bothering them anymore. And then... he would head home...~

* * *

 **Heck... I was so tired the night before I was so tired I couldn't write. Then I had no time all day... I'm so late omfg...**

 **Sorry for the wait guys. Hope the chapter was at least worth it...**


	10. Explanation

**No words today. Sorry guys. I'm still annoyed at myself from yesterday.**

 **Enjoy...~**

* * *

As Isaac got back to Frost Flowers house, he found that she was at last up and dressed, cleaning up after their little escapade before. Isaac blushing a tad to seeing it, having almost forgotten what they did. No regrets...~ for now. He needed to talk to her and tell her what all happened with that Chris b***h. He was so glad this was over... that intergalactic turd tried to take him down by using one of the few people he was close to. She deserved what he did to her and more. Hell, he'd even been tempted to freakin, draw on her face! Something! He wanted to harm her. Humiliate her. Do more than he had to her! But at the time he was too annoyed by her actions to give a d***. So knocking her out and leaving her there pretty much for dead was pretty much him being merciful.

At last the fairy's eyes landed on him, blushing herself as she came over to him. Softly speaking to him.

" You're back. Where did you get off to? You weren't here when I woke up... "

" Y-yeah. Sorry about that... "

Isaac said sheepishly, blushing just a bit. He forgot he kind of just up and left after they'd been intimate. If she were anyone else, it would've appeared he'd just been around to bang her then bailed as soon as he'd gotten what he wanted. But thankfully Frost Flower knew him well enough to know that while he was a lot of things... done a lot of s****y things... he couldn't just ditch her like that. Not after such a thing they did. No. He wasn't tha level of jerk thankfully. But he surely must've startled her by leaving as she was sleeping. It would frighten anyone really. Even IF they hadn't slept together.

" I had woken up first and decided to work on the case a bit more. And needless to say... I figured it out in full. "

This almost immediately had Frost Flowers full attention, no doubt very eager to find out just what was going on with her fellow fairies. Isaac couldn't blame her. Trap or not, fairy or demon b***h, it was still a big deal to the fairy and her people. This had been a traumatic event for all of them. And while Isaac hated to admit he was kind of the reason it happened in the first place... he was glad he was putting it to an end now. It was still for the best. They all needed peace after such harsh attacks that Chris did.

" I'll say this all as gently, and as easy to comprehend as I can. Basically... the damage done to the seasons was not the work of any fairies. But the work of a supernatural being. The alpha demon angel, Chris. She told me that the only reason she did any of this... was... to lure me here. Knowing I would come here if you needed the help. She as a member of the Galactic Federation bent on taking me in, or killing me. I am positive I've put a stop to her, so the attacks on the fairies should stop. I am so sorry about all this Frost Flower. I didn't think a member of the Federation would attack the innocent just to get to me... "

Narurally. The fairy was speechless to hearing all this. Stunned, horrified even! And he really couldn't blame her. He didn't even have to be around her to get her roped into his craziness, was no doubt what was on her mind. She wouldn't be wrong. He didn't even have to be close for people to go after her, to get to him... Isaac probably should've figured out right away that this was the work of the Federation. But he was so focused on helping Frost Flower, his kind blocked out the possibilities of him being the problem, or target. And that's what hurt the most... that Chris girl was smart enough to attack the part of him that was still genuine.

The part that was still remotely human...

No matter how detached from everything he got, he was still a human at one point. His emotions were still very much a part of him. He cared deep down, especially towards certain people. Storm, Hawkins, Billy, Mary... Frost Flower. He could lay and say the wasnt close to these people. Friends, first girlfriend, adopted daughter... but it would all be a lie. He had weaknesses just like everyone else. And the biggest one was his emotions... he'd kill for it to be something easy like, silver, or holy water... but no. It was his emotions. His attachments. Anything that kept him from doing what he did best... he was weak when he cared. Which was why he always tried so hard to not give a d*** about anything or, anyone!

" ... I guess I should've thought it a possibility... "

Frost Flower hummed lowly, looking just as taken back and annoyed as Isaac did before. Soon sighing though, turning and walking for the door.

" Isaac i... I need to go tell everyone about this development. You just stay here for a bit... they won't want to see you... "

She left before he could say anything, yet he knew he didn't really need to speak. He didn't NEED to say anything. She was mad... mad that he brought trouble to her and her people without even having to approach them all. That she couldn't escape him despite the thousands of miles between them. And he had to say... he really couldn't blame her. He'd be mad if he were in her shoes too.

He would wait and see what she said when she returned... it was the least he could do...

* * *

 **Two written chapters in a day. I guess that's not bad...**

 **Tell me what you guys think of this chapter~ hope it was ok~**


	11. Overthinking

**I'm not sure what to say here. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter though~**

* * *

Isaac simply stared at the ceiling unblinking, mind wandering beyond words really. Not sure what else he could do... he was waiting for Frost Flower to return. He wanted to know what she had left to say to him... he wanted to get it over with, yet he was dreading it as well. He knew it wouldn't be pretty... but he wanted to what it too. To get it over with so that there was nothing left keeping him here. He knew she was mad. He knew it without her even telling him! He was used to people getting mad at him... he was ready. He was ready for her to destroy him. He did cause this mess in a sense... not on purpose of course but still...

Him being a target for the Federation was one of the reasons Frost Flower broke up with him all those years ago. She didn't want to be targeted by them, and she didn't like that he was a wanted criminal. He understood, he really did. It was something that he couldn't have asked her to do for him. He couldn't ask her to drop her life for him. And now in the present time... she was roped in by someone he didn't even really know. She had to be fuming that she was targeted after years of being apart... F***ING hell he hated everyone! F*** the Federation! F*** that Chris! F*** EVERYTHING!

... F*** feelings.

He hated his emotions. He didnt want to feel this upset for a woman that he wasn't even dating anymore. Why did he have to have been born human? He wished he was born a supernatural. They seemed to have a better, easier time of suppressing their emotions. He was a man of science, not feelings. He wanted to cut all ties from people. Just no longer give a s*** completely. It would be so much easier. He didn't want to deal with dramas anymore...

He would admit... he was occasionally worried at time he might still have feelings for Frost Flower. He was worried that these feelings were lingering love. He knew he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, as he knew it wouldn't work. They were just simply not a good match for each other. But his heart was beginning to feel strongly for her. It was telling him he felt something more for her. Maybe not love but... it wasn't just friendship either. And because of that... he didn't want her to hate him...

Sighing, slamming the pillow over his face, he tried to think of anything else. He didn't want to keep thinking about Frost Flower right now. Instead, he began to think about how that Chris put this all together. She dug into his life deep enough to find out about Frost Flower. She was much more intelligent than he would've though... she might be a nuisance later on. The Federation was getting too close to him again... he'd have to be sure to keep Jake around at all costs.

Growling at himself, he found he couldn't keep his mind off of Frost Flower. He was remembering how they met... he had just gained his ability to drink blood. He'd just become immortal, received his power gaining fangs. He had just begun to drink blood. When he first had the need to drink blood he'd limited it to humans. Trying to avoid it when he could because he wasn't a killer. But eventually it became like second nature. He had no more regrets for his blood drinking. But Frost Flower was the first person of the supernatural community that he had ever bitten.

To go more into the story... he had been out exploring after being curious of the world he was in. It had been not long after the three brothers defeat. The worlds around them had been changed and damaged. He'd eventually gotten to a freezing cold part of the world and, like an idiot, he kept going for too long. He eventually collapsed due to the cold. And, he woke up here. In Frost Flowers home. She was trying to heat him up, despite how cold her home naturally was. And eventually resorted through a blood drinking; a sure fire way to warm up any form of blood drinker. And that's how he learned he could gain supernatural powers through blood. When he bit her... his vision was stronger. He sprouted his fairy wings that looked exactly like Frost Flowers. His ears became pointed. Things changed.

He still wasn't immune to cold due to him being born human. But it never harmed anything. He just dressed warmly as Frost Flower showed him around her cold world. Showed him magic and ice skating. How the fairies did their job, explaining the different seasons and what they could do. And she especially warned him not to get his wings wet, or let them freeze. If they broke they wouldn't heal. There was a lot to being a fairy... but every time he remembered her teaching him ice skating... he just felt it was the best time of his life...~ He could be like any creature out there! Full or part! Vampire, werewolf, demon, angel, ghost, reaper- f***ing MUMMY. But he while he lets his body change... his wings never would. He didn't use wings much in general thanks to his portal gun and ship anyways. But his wings were too good a reminder of Frost Flower. He couldn't change them now...~

F*** human emotions...

He couldn't stress enough. He didn't want to be in a relationship with Frost Flower. She dumped him and he had gotten over her. But he still did cherish her. He would be grateful for her until the day he got wiped out. He would do anything it took to make sure she was safe. It was the least he could do after all she had done for him.

Suddenly the door was opened, Isaac not moving the pillow yet really.

" Well... how did it go Frost Flower? "

The girl let out a laugh really, Isaac almost IMMEDIATELY sitting home to it. That-! That wasn't Frost Flower! Turning... he found it was Chris!

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Yes~! Happy with this one~**

 **Hope you enjoyed~**


	12. Bomb

**Heheh. Once more no words. Sorry guys~ Don't mean to be so lazy with the authors notes...~**

 **Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

" YOU! "

Isaac snapped out loudly. Getting to his feet, having both of his eyes glaring a bright red. Growling now, as he continued upon seeing her grinning, smug, UGLY little face. Seriously! How the F*** did she even get out of his magic like that?! The spell he'd put over her was supposed to be foolproof!

" What the hell are YOU doing here?! "

Chris merely chuckled to this, grinning widely really.

" Sorry. I just wanted to tell you something fun~ an offer if you will~ "

" Sorry. I don't negotiate with Terrorists. "

Chris gave a blank stare to this really, looking a tad annoyed even.

" Like you're not a terrorist... "

" I am gonna rip your heart out... "

Isaac grumbled, eyes narrowing coldly really. Having seriously have had enough of this dumb persistent creature. Chris merely sighing and rolling her eyes to his words as she continued.

" Ugh... fine. Here's the deal: I have set up a bomb that is so large it'll destroy all four seasons. "

Isaacs eyes grew wide to this, stunned! If his wings weren't in his coat they'd have sprung wide too! This crazy b***h planted a f***ing BOMB?! JUST to get to him?! What the hell is WRONG with this B***H?! She was psycho! No wonder she worked for the d*** government! She had to be being paid really well if she could afford such calamitous damage! Chris didn't even seem done as she continued.

" I know it's a bit extensive, but it ensures that you accompany me to the Galactic Federation. Sorry for the trouble Isaac, but I need you to come with me right away. And just so you know, I can detonate it with my mind. If you don't heed my request, the timer will start and you'll have only a few minutes before the bomb goes off~ now what's it going to be-? "

In a swift, fluid motion... Isaac had rushed over and SLAMMED his fist into her midsection. But he wasn't done. Oh no, far from it. This b**** was going to pay for trying to destroy these kind fairies. For trying to destroy Frost Flower and her homeland... she would regret this for years to come! In fast motions he began to hit her, kicking her face at full force before punching against her chest. Claws scratching her violently all over, slashes they were. Grinning at every pained sound she made. She had had this coming since she dared to bring Frost Flower into her little escapade... she was going to pay. And she was going to pay, in blood. He kept tearing into her flesh, striking her head brutally rough he wanted to kill her really! He knew he couldn't, not by simply hitting her. She was an alpha, a powerful one. But taking out his rage was still satisfying...

As soon as he was sure she was slipping into unconsciousness he stopped, panting in trying to catch his breath. Feeling like he'd just broken out of possession... it had been quite some time since he had been worked up to such a point... it was like his inner demon, murderer had just popped out, JUST so he could hurt this girl. He wasn't upset by it, more so simply surprised. This girl... seemed to be bringing out the absolute worst in him... heh. He also felt as though he really shouldn't be surprised by this fact though...

The girl staring at nothing, as she soon spoke gently.

" Bomb... detonated... 5 minutes... "

Soon passing out as she trailed off. Isaac cursing a bit, clenching his fists. The bomb was activated, and no doubt it was in the middle of all four seasons. The center of the fairies really. Even with his super speed, there was too many obstacles in his way. It would take him too long to get there. And he didn't have his portal gun or his ship due to Frost Flower... such a pain in the a**- it would've been too easy if he had those now wouldn't it universe? ... it seemed that there was only one way he'd be able to get there in time.

And Flash... did he ever wish that he could think of another way, as, he was sure there was one he wasn't thinking of...

 _' For Frost Flower, Isaac... '_ He mentally reprimanded, fangs gritted a bit too tightly. _' You're doing this for Frost Flower. You swore you would protect her at all costs, and you can't go back on it now! This is dumb and reckless... but there is no other way. '_ Soon. He brought his hands up... and removed his jacket, holding it tightly in his arms as his wings sprung to life. Shining a bit, sparkling in the await for this flight. Already feeling cold just being in Frost Flowers house... _' Its going to be unlordly close... but there's no other way. Five minutes should be just long enough... '_

Quickly. He rushed out the door, wincing as the cold winds hit his wings without him even taking off yet. This was going to be hard... Glaring, taking a breath... he spread his wings wide, and soon took off flying at great force and speeds. Trying to ignore the bitter cold as he hurried with all his might. Already feeling his wings starting to freeze... _' Come on wings. "_ He mentally grumbled, glaring and flying faster. _' Don't fail me now! '_

* * *

 **I thought I wrote more than I apparently did... dang it. It's hard doing scenes like this.**

 **Hope it as ok at least...~**


	13. Defuse

**After such a suspenseful last chapter, I'm excited to work on this one. Plus I'm starting nice and early so, that should help~**

 **Please enjoy~!**

* * *

Lord was he regretting this immensely! The cold felt like it was tearing his wings to shreds! He wanted to just land and put his coat back on. It was burning like hell! He wanted to change his wings, but it would take too long. And it was hard to do mind flight... he'd just have to tough this out. He could do this! He had to do this!

It was ok... it's ok. He could ignore the cold. He was almost there he could tell. He could see the center of the seasons! He could see all the fairies! He could make it!

His wings started to get stiff... there was frost and ice all over them. Close to breaking it seemed! _' Just a bit more! '_ He mentally snapped at himself, trying to keep going. He could see Frost Flower. The girl seeing him even! Looking up to him in shock! At least she saw him and seeing him flying would surely cause her a big enough shock that she will listen to him. She knew of the dangers...

Suddenly, he heard a small snapping sound, and suddenly he felt unable to keep flying. He was falling! In a matter of seconds, he was crashing into the snow beneath him. Trying to catch himself by landing on his feet, but due to such a high fall, he tumbled, falling flat on his face really. Naturally, he was aware of why he fell like that. But he had no time to worry about it, as Frost Flower and some of the other cold fairies were rushing after him. He kept his wings pressed low, getting up to his feet as Frost Flower came over to him.

" Isaac are you ok?! Why would you FLY here?! "

" I had to... "

" Y-your coat! Put on your coat! "

As she made him out in the coat, he at last caught his breath. Softly getting out.

" Frost Flower. T-the main tree... Chris planted a bomb. I-I need to get in there. There's only a minute left! "

" WH-?! "

Frost Flower yelped, wings spreading wide in shock really! Panicking as she soon turned to the other fairies, snapping out at them.

" Everyone get out of his way, NOW! "

At her command... everyone moved back and away from the tree. Isaac, while stunned by the girls sudden booming voice... was very grateful for it. Hurriedly sprinting for the tree, ignoring the cold still piercing his body. He would warm up soon... he climbed like he had never climbed before. Hurrying to get inside the tree. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to trap Chris here... maybe then she wouldn't have gotten that dumb idea of hers...

As he was at last inside the tree, he could easily see the bomb. It only had about 30 seconds left. He wouldn't say he wasn't scared because... he was. No living being wouldn't be afraid of a bomb this big frankly. But he also knew he had this. He had defused many bombs in the past, and this one wouldn't be the one he couldn't crack. He could do this. He had to! He didn't care so much about all the fairies, as he did Frost Flower... he was not going to let this bomb destroy her home!

As the timer read 25 seconds, he started opening up the bomb. He could easily see all its contents, and he would admit, it was very well made. Chris clearly knew what she was doing with this thing. It was advanced, with traces of aliens tech within it. So she was trying to make it so advanced he couldnt crack it. So that he couldn't figure it out in time. But please. Really... he wasn't called the Smartest Man in the Universe for nothing! This here... while it would look advanced to anyone else... it was merely child's play to him. He could easily hack this and get it defused. He didn't even need a full 20 seconds~

Digging through the clearly hasty mess of wires, he soon found all he needed. He cut about three blue wires, and then began to rip them out of the way. There was a panel in the back. Ripping it out, he found three buttons of red shades. Three different reds. Normal people wouldn't be able to tell the difference, but he could. But not by color alone. But by which one had been pressed in testing their product. Closing his left eye, his small right pupil started to glow. He could see the finger prints left on the buttons. And the one on the left was the one pressed during the federations testing of this particular bomb.

Grinning, opening his other eye he pressed it. Feeling the bomb cooling in heat, hissing as an automated voice told him... _"Detonation canceled"._ And Isaac was just left beaming at how easy that was. Heck... he had 5 seconds to spare~

... F*** he loved himself sometimes...~

* * *

 **Heheh. Silly ending, I couldn't resist~ XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	14. Identical wings

**I know for a fact that this chapter is going to be short. A real talky chapter it is yes.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

At last he made it out of the tree, finding all the fairies waiting for him right outside. Not surprising at all, as the whole realm almost blew up. Still. He really didn't like crowds like this. Too many people. The news should get them to back up. Climbing down the tree, he stood beside Frost Flower, smiling to her. Facial expression gently calming her really~

" Don't worry. The bomb is disarmed~ "

Just like that... ALL the fairies cheered wildly to this news! Cheering, flying around the fairy realm and celebrating the fact they were safe. Even Frost Flower was flying in the sky she was so happy~! And it was truly an adorable sight. The girl never got so happy... she wasn't a super cheery person, and here she was. Flying and happily cheering with her fellow fairies. Isaac feeling warmed to it, despite being in the cold season still. Seeing her happy made everything worth it...~

Soon she looked down at him, smiling and motioning for him to join her. Isaac... wincing to it, realizing she didn't know... holding his coat closer, as if to hide the problem more. This of course, made Frost Flower more confused by his action. Tilting her head and flying down to him, gently looking him over.

" Isaac? What's wrong...? "

As all eyes fell on him... he knew he couldn't hide what happened. Not from her of all people... sighing, he looked down and turned from her. Moving his coat off his shoulders, and letting it drop to the ground. Reviling the damage beneath. His wing, his right wing... was broken halfway through. Frost Flower, naturally horrified to it! The other fairies too as a chorus of gasps echoed through the crowd. And naturally he knew why... a broken wing. Was something that couldn't be healed...

" Isaac... "

Frost Flower breathed, fingers gently tracing over the tear in his wing. Isaac shuddering to the sensation as she spoke.

" When you flew through winter... thats why you fell... oh Isaac, why didn't you say something? "

Isaac sighed to this, turning back around to face her. Softly answering.

" There was not much time... I had to defuse the bomb. Besides. There's no cure for a broken wing... "

He wasn't wrong... he had searched for years to find a cure for a broken fairy wing. He never found a cure... nothing worked. Not tape, magic- hell glue would fix a broken wing. And now that his was broken... he would either have to change his wings into something else or... just never fly again. Those were his only options now. His fairy wings were done. Gone. Done for and unusable... he knew it would happen. But it was worth it... the bomb was gone. Everyone was safe and happy. That was good enough for him.

... yes. He would miss his fairy wings. They were his reminder of Frost Flower when they were apart. He didn't want to change them, but he had no choice. He needed his ability to fly when all his other ways of movement failed on him. He didn't feel regret in the slightest... he just felt disappointed. Sad, bitter. He didn't want to change his wings. He didn't want to lose his last connection to Frost Flower. His wings were his favorite part of his appearance. In some cases his only good part of his appearance. But now they were unusable. He couldn't use his wings if one was broken...

This was worth it... This was worth it...

" I'm so sorry Isaac... "

Frost Flower softly spoke, hands on his shoulders.

" If there's anyway I can help, I... "

" Its ok. Really. I'm just glad you're all safe is all...~ "

Really. He was only glad she was safe but... same diff he guessed. They were all ok, SHE was ok. He could save the rest if she made it...

" I'll be ok. Promise. I can... can change the wings if I need to. Here... for old times... "

He lifted his wings up to normal position, wincing as the broken one went up. Frost Flower, giggling really. This was something they used to. Since their wings were the only ones around that were identical... they used to line them up for a moment. They didn't do more than a few seconds due to such a strange energy hitting them when they did. But it was still fun...~ Frost Flower soon standing behind him, back turned to him and wings opening up. Lining up with Isaacs as she stood on a stump, feeling the strange magic burst striking them and shining through. But it had been so long she didn't want to move back yet. And neither did Isaac. They just stayed put until the magic flared out.

At last they moved apart, smiling as they did so. Though... they were amazed by how the fairies were gasping around them. Curious they turned to face each other... and then Frost Flower gassed. Saying hurriedly.

" Isaac! Your... your wing is healed! "

" Wh-?! "

Isaac choked, turning and looking at his own wing. Taken by how it was, in fact, healed up completely! Flapping them both hurriedly, now easily realizing what had happened. Identical wings were never seen... but yet. Since his and hers were the same they figured it out... the broken wings healed itself with magic, to stay identical to hers. So rare~! Laughing loudly, soooo relieved and ecstatic with this new information-~! He took off flying himself. Laughing and doing loops, enjoying being able to fly with his fairy wings again! He wouldn't have to change them~!

Such a good feeling this was~!

* * *

 **Lame end off there, sorry guys.**

 **Hope the chapter was ok at least...~**


	15. Farewell

**Final chapter everyone. I got tired today and almost didn't want to work on it. Heheh.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

" Do you really have to go so soon Isaac? "

Frost Flower asked him softly, smiling and yet pouting at the same time as the train rolled into the station. Frankly, he didn't think she would miss him like this. Wouldn't mind him leaving. But he would say he was pleasantly surprised that she was wanting him to stay...~ And frankly as well. He would stay longer if he didn't need to get home. It had been a bit. And after such a rush during this adventure... he certainly felt like he was bursting with ideas. And he probably shouldn't be bursting with ideas considering the gravity of the situation that happened... but he was. Chris was a scumbag, but her idea gave him his own ideas. And Frost Flower gave him ideas too. This whole thing was worth it by all means... it broke him out of that strange creative slump he had. Thank the lord~

" I'm afraid so Frost Flower. It's been a bit, and I'm sure Mary is wondering where I am. "

" Daughter right? "

" Right. Daughter~ heh. But yes, it's time to go. "

The fairy girl pouted to this, simply coming over and hugging him warmly. Isaac hugging back, smiling a bit. She was naturally freezing cold...~ he was going to miss this, he really was. Though he soon pulled away, saying gently warm.

" It was nice to see you again Frost Flower. I'm really glad to catch up~ "

" And more...~ "

The girl giggled to this here, blushing a bit brightly, grinning cheekily. Isaac blushing yet, laughing as well. He didn't remember Frost Flower ever joking so lightly about their little "escapades" that way. She had definitely changed a lot since the older days~

" Say. Isaac... um... "

Frost Flower said shyly, looking down shyly. Wings fluttering behind her, like she was hesitant to say it.

" I'm just checking, um... are we, you know... back together? It sort of feels like it here, or... am I just reading too much into this? "

Isaac chuckled gently to this; he knew she would ask that. And he couldn't blame her one bit really. After what happened between them... it was no surprise to him. She'd be confused about it. And for a while he was a tad confused too. But he still knew what was right through it all. And that there was this...

" Frost Flower... here's what it is. No matter what happens between us... I will always care about you. Care about what happens to you, and, I will always come running if you ever need my help. No amount of time, or bad break ups, or anything of that nature will change the fact that we had too many good times together to just ignore. You were my first love... and you're an amazing person. So beautiful inside and out...~ "

Smiling a tad more bittersweet now, he sighed softly before continuing.

" But. I'm no fool... I'm pretty dang far from. And I know that no matter what we may feel for each other... we simply aren't a good match. You're too sweet and innocent, and I'm too fast paced and brutal. I can't, and ever change what I do. I'm smart. The smartest man in the universe as proclaimed by others. But I'm also cold hearted and brutal... I can kill without feeling remorse. I steal, kill, destroy, hell... destroy even the innocent just to get my way. There is only one crime I would never commit, and that's taking someone against their will... heh. Hell, the only reason I reconnected with Mary was so I had a reason to stay next to Jake. His unintelligent brainwaves hide my genius ones from the government... Frost Flower. I am worse than the devil himself. You... heh. You're just too nice for someone like me... I couldn't drag you down to my level, ever. I never want to taint you in such a way. I will always care about you... but I refuse to damage you. I hope this makes sense... "

Frost Flower began to tear up a bit to hearing this yet... she was still smiling. She understood... she knew what he did, and knew she could never be a part of it, even if she wanted to be. Isaac didn't ever want to put her in a situation that she wouldn't be comfortable with. Heck, even if he didn't admit it, he still didn't even want Jake to be in those sort of situations. Yet that was a different story.

The fairy hugged him one last time before the train blew its whistle at him. Signaling it wanted him to get on already. Pulling back, smiling to her gently... before he boarded the train. Waving to her as the door closed, heading to his seat shortly after.

He just watched the scenery roll by him as the train took off for Deedstown. And while he was a bit disappointed to be leaving... he still felt... happy. Happy that he got to see Frost Flower again after so long. This mission was a success, and he had some fun times and closure with his first beautiful girlfriend. Sure he was a bit disappointed it was over, but at the same time... he was happier than he had been in a long time. He made up with Frost Flower. Repaired what was long since broken. And that felt great. He stayed true to the fact they wouldn't be a good match, but it was comforting to know he could visit her now without feelings of awkwardness.

He almost didn't want to go home yet... he was still wrapped up in what happened during this adventure. Sure he realized too late that Frost Flower forgot his reward, but he supposed he shouldn't be complaining. Heh. Her sleeping with him was surely reward enough technically...~ he was already missing her. Maybe he could go back and visit some day soon. With Jake of course...

... Flash. He was starting to look forward to getting home. He didn't know where his thoughts were right now...~

* * *

 **It deleted itself near the end... so angry. The last lines I had before were better than what's there now...**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~**


End file.
